


电子竞技不相信爱情

by LetaZ



Category: RPS, 穿越火线, 远大前程 双龙会
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: 不知道是什么play 电竞play吗
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 11





	电子竞技不相信爱情

这算什么play 电竞play吗？ 

就随便开开车这样子,无逻辑无剧情

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
路小北爱穿宽大白T，瘦削的身形被透白棉布勾勒出来，霍震霄从宽大下摆里探进去，一把细腰被掐在手里亵玩。指腹薄茧蹭过软嫩腹部，往敏感的乳头去。他很轻的蹭弄他的乳头，要他为那点快感发抖，又狠心吊着他不让他得个痛快，路小北垂着眼睫，嫣红眼角水光潋滟，他的情动总是牵一发而动全身，下面的肉穴吸缩，把男人粗长狰狞的性器含得更殷勤谄媚。  
  
“继续打啊，不是要拿冠军吗？”霍震霄有心逗弄他的小男孩，天天缩在椅子上打游戏，复健的时候又那么拼命，每次和男朋友见面的时候都可怜兮兮的满身青紫，他都不忍再在上面“增光添彩”。  
  
现在好不容易逮住人了，总得讨回点甜头才好。  
  
“不——”小北摇头，想推拒又不得要领，“是不想要拿冠军还是不想要我？”霍总委屈巴巴地抱着人，喝着游戏的飞醋，得了便宜还卖乖。  
  
“我，我要。”小北被他整懵了，细白手指按在黑漆桌面上，湿黑睫毛发着抖，鼻尖被泪意浸出嫩红，他装满操作技巧战术要领的脑袋被突然塞进来的情欲搅合晕了，像只呆立着等人来抓的傻兔子。  
  
“那就继续吧，打完这一局，我们再去吃饭。”霍震霄在卡带了的路小北耳边落下一声惊雷，却成功地把人糊弄住了。  
  
那就打完这一局游戏先，被男友输入指令的路小北眨巴了一下眼睛，有点发抖的手指重新落上键盘。  
  
他试着忽略后穴传来的感觉，把注意力转移到面前的电脑里，继续完成游戏。后穴含着鸡巴打游戏对路小北而言还是第一次，他稍一晃神就被对面发现了，挨了一击，电脑屏幕里举着枪的小人血量条骤减，他呼吸微滞，赶忙补救，因为紧张整个人都提着一口气，连带着后穴也收缩。  
  
被软嫩后穴含吮得头皮发麻，霍震霄轻轻咬了一口小北的后颈，怀里的男孩敏感地颤抖，灼热呼吸吻着他几乎透明的耳垂，把他的耳尖燎得一片烫红。  
  
他对着路小北说浑话，这个体位颇有些新奇，他可以把脸蹭在小北肩头观战，稍微一侧头就可以吻到他凸起的颈骨。他趁着小北专注于操作，在他白净脖颈上留下一个暗红色吻痕，如果是平时，得花很久才能哄逗着他答应在身上留下痕迹，在电子竞技面前的男孩显然放松了警惕。  
  
路小北的脸上泛着红晕，却依旧把注意力全放在电脑里，让霍震霄有点挫败，他不动声色地抱着人挪动一下，性器就往更深的地方捅去，本已经适应了的后穴被刺激得痉挛了一下，层层媚肉裹吸之下，他的性器又胀大不少，被突然袭来的快感所激，路小北手一抖，再次错失良机。  
  
小人躲在集装箱后面喘气，他缩在男人的怀里哭喘。  
  
霍震霄伸手按住小北的小腹，顶弄一下柔软的肚腹就被戳起一个小小的凸起，快感从尾椎骨炸开，一路蔓延烧灼，爽辣快感让他面颊飞红，可薄薄的肚腹快要被戳破的错觉又让他害怕，快感和惊惧混杂在一起，成了烈性催情剂。  
  
  
“不，我不想再，呜——”被顶到敏感点的小北哭起来，沉浮不定的快感太难熬，他伸手想去碰碰自己硬得发痛的性器。  
  
  
霍震霄没有给他这个机会，男孩的白T被他拉下来正好绕住手臂，限制了活动，两条无法使力的细瘦长腿垂在西装裤边上，嫩白脚趾被动触碰到主机上的按键，电脑发出一声长鸣后骤然息屏。  
  
霍震霄把他抱起来转了个，他放回腿上的时候，粗长性器又深深捅进嫩红肉穴，小北下意识就伸手揽住霍震霄的脖颈，皱皱巴巴的白T被抛在了地上，‘这不公平，’路小北眼圈发红，低头去看霍震霄，却发现他还衣冠楚楚，衣服都还完好地穿在身上，熨烫齐整的西装蹭着他裸露在外的软白腰腹，粗糙地划过肌肤。  
  
只有他的黑色齐膝短裤和纯黑棉布内裤一开始就被脱了下来，能遮住屁股的白T现在也没了，他还没能想到更多的指控，就被一记深顶磨出了软腻呻吟。霍震霄把他抱起来按在鸡巴上操，这个姿势会让他吃得格外深入，青筋暴起的粗长性器碾过层层肉壁，往他最受不了的那一点顶。  
  
  
悬空在椅子上被操到最深处的快感过于刺激，被不断顶到的花穴也溢出滑腻淫水，把西装裤弄得一塌糊涂，霍震霄轻轻咬住小北的乳头，尖利虎牙蹭过软嫩乳首，小北哭叫着，射在了霍震霄的小腹上，有几滴精液甚至溅到了他的前胸。  
  
  
被操射了路小北更好摆弄了，被奸晕了的兔子脑袋空荡荡的，除了正在操他的男朋友什么都没有，让他叫老公都乖乖地小声叫了，粘腻鼻音软绵绵地飘在耳边，随便怎么在身上留下情色痕迹都不会反抗，霍震霄吻他紫红色的瘀伤的时候极其温柔，只是下身动作依旧暴虐，没有安全感的男孩被操得狠了，哭起来了，要霍震霄抱着他，亲咬他的嘴唇才会被安抚到。  
  
  
那天的晚饭也是在吃得不明不白，喂饭偏就喂到床上去了，路小北全然忘记那天吃了什么饭，只记得被弄到晚上两点才被抱进浴缸险些又来了一发。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
之后霍总被小北明令禁止进入场馆看他打比赛，原因却因为不能过审而无法宣之于口。小北的衣柜里也多了不少高领衬衫，毕竟，朋友们，低领白T也太容易让小北被队友们调侃到脸红了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_对不起 我没有打过游戏 不会写细节QAQ如有错漏万分抱歉_


End file.
